Nishiro
Nishiro (二シロ, Nishiro) also known by DEM as Slayer (スレイヤー,'' Sureiyā'') is the special spirit without body that can have his own conscious. Being unknowingly somehow trapped inside his angel Raziel. After somehow recovered by Dante in his past he's right now act as second coscious of Dante that help him in any kind of situation if needed. He's one of current protagonist of storyline, The coming of BlackWhite one along with Karakūkyo Dante. Summary Appearance He looks more or like Dante appearance but with white color hair and light blue color eyes. He mostly wears a white long coat with hood that somehow always hides his face. Before, he always seen shirtless but after learn a lot about humanity clothes he mostly use a handless shirt or just a simple white T-shirt and used white trousers. More than that his looks is no difference from Dante looks because he can’t remember his looks like when he still have body. Before he takes Dante's appearance, he's look like figure in white with blue eyes. Because he doesn’t have truly appearances, he can change it with his own will. He can change his gender to female if he want (and mostly make Dante angry because he used girl version of Dante appearance). Personality He's a person who rarely talks unless it's needed, but mostly talk with Dante inside his mind (and mostly make them argue). He's as well to be pervert due easily get nosebleed when seen woman naked body or something that make him passionate (always woman mostly). But aside from that, he's very loyal (sometimes) to Dante and will top prioritize Dante's safety in anyway as much as possible. Aside from his bad behavior when around the girl (pervert-act), if the girl is the one who come to him he will become very shy and hard to talk normally. Plot BlackWhite one Arc I: The coming Arc II: Re:_ BlackWhite one: Dark Route Arc I: Failed... Power and Abilities Spirit Form Angel: '''Raziel? (シークレットキーパ (ラジエル) Shīkurettokīpa, lit., “Secret Keeper”) '''Weapon: White Katana '''Astral Raiment: '''Yah? (霊衣神局・二番 Reii-shin-kyoku ni-ban, "Spirit Raiment of God’s Authority, Number 2) Not very differences from descriptions on Dante page. The only power who Dante not possessed from using his power is to able to keep any kind of information inside his mind, much like memory storage and can calculate anything based on specific information he needs faster than the most complex super-computer that exist on the world. This abilities called "Mind of Knowledge" and only Nishiro only possessed power. Dante can't use it because it will burden his brain and lead to dead-brain symptom if just only use it for 10 seconds. It was revealed that Nishiro's Angel is not Raziel, due he also don't know why and it just come out from inside his mind whatever he manifest it. Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit's Data Spacequake: AAA (Shared With Dante) Spirit's Astral Raiment: AA (Shared with Dante) Angel: SS (Shared with Dante) Strength: 295 (Shared with Dante) Consistency: 290 (Shared with Dante) Spiritual Power: 300 (Shared with Dante) Agility: 309 (Shared with Dante) Intelligence: ? (Due "Mind of Knowledge") (Nishiro-Only) Trivia * He is easily to get nosebleed whatever there is a pervert situation occurred. * Even if he share Ambidexterity from Dante, when on fight he more inclined to use the left hand. * He was showed to always make any girl who talks to him call him with ridiculous nickname. * He's sometimes arguing with Dante. * Whatever the situation is going on, he’s always top prioritize Dante safety. * He likes takoyaki. ** It’s unknown how he eats it without physical body, but mostly Dante is the one who eat it because they both share same body. ** When he’s manifest his body, he able to eat normally. *** He needs some mana to do it and eventually lost it depend on how long he manifests his body. Category:Spirit